


Some side tail: Rough play with little Susan (STES #6)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(10) analSTES-adventures continue! My girlfriend 14-year-old girlfriend Sally is having girl-on-girl fun with her 13-year-old best friend Katie in my pool house. I need to leave the new lovers to hone their game. After seeing how much fun they are having, I’m really horny. Fastest release is next door. Luckily Susan – my 10-year-old anal fuck toy- is home alone. I have one hour of quality time with her and I decide that we will play Rough. There is rough treatment and fake anal rape coming Susan’s way.It all ends hapilly with Sally having an interesting request for me.
Series: STES [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Kudos: 17





	Some side tail: Rough play with little Susan (STES #6)

**Author's Note:**

> In (STES #5) we left my girl Sally to explore things with her best friend Katie at my pool house. After spending half day looking at their tight bodies and not getting to enjoy them, I really needed to get some relief. 
> 
> As usual progress is as usual also pretty slow. Following tags are here if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering & #anal.

Luckily, I knew were mid-day quickie would be possible without much looking. Simon was having weekend trip with his friend so if anyone was home next door, there would be some tail for me. I walked to their house but as their car was not parked outside it was not looking too promising. This was my best and fastest bet so I rang the doorbell anyway. To pleasant surprise Susan opened the door shortly.

“Hey. Is you mom home?”

“Hey. No, she is shopping. I’m here all by myself.”, she said looking a little sad and bored.

“Where are the big girls?”, I asked know very well that they were having sex in my pool house.

“They went to whole day picknick. They were fussing something but didn’t want to take me.”

“OK then. Let me come to keep you company for a while. I’ll check when your mom will be back.”, I said as I stepped in. Susan immediately disappeared to upstairs bathroom and I could hear water running as I called Sarah. She answered in a noisy environment.

“Hello, John. I’m currently shopping. It is a total zoo here. Everyone seems to be out now.”

“Hey, Sarah. I came by your house to pay you for the yoga classes and to discuss about the autumn. I but I found really bored little lady here.”

“Yeah. I had to leave Susan home. Her sister and Katie went out somewhere.”

“When will you be home? Susan was fussing about some school project and I might as well let her present it while waiting to keep her company.”

“It will take me at least an hour. I don’t know if it is worth of waiting.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll wait. Take your time: I’ll entertain her for some time here.”

“Thanks: you’re the best!”

Susan came down the stairs.

“What did mom say?”

“We have at least hour time. How about if we would play a Vixen game at your house.”

“Can we really? That would be super fun”, her eyes lit up. 

“We are here alone. Why don’t you go change into some old short summer dress. Something you will never want to wear again, and your mommy is not doing to miss. Do you think you could find one?“

She nodded eagerly so I continued.

“And leave your panties off. I’ll tell you then what kind of Vixen game I have planned for us.”, I could hardly finish my sentence before she was gone. My initial STES had been so good, that Susan was always in the mood and loved our anal games. It was not liking; she was absolutely crazy for them. Her orgasms were strong and she never seemed to get enough.

“I’m back!”, Susan returned in a flash with flower dress that didn’t quite reach her knees. It was obviously too small for her and it presented her narrow hips nicely. Her long brown hair was now open and flowed freely as she bounced to me excitedly.

“OK. I have a very special Vixen game in mind. It called Rough. You get to choose where you want to be fucked. We start by me eating you here on the kitchen table. Then when you come, I’m going to tell you how bad girl you are and take you to your selected place. There I will be rough when I fuck you. It means that I’ll tear your dress, I’ll pull your hair, I will be smacking your ass and just fucking you really really hard. When I start to go rough, I want to you take it as rough as you can. You have seen in the movies how good Vixens like to take it rough sometimes. So, if you can take it rougher you fight. You try to get from under me. You scream and so. I will then be even rougher to you. If it is too much for you stop fighting and screaming. I will then go a just little easier. When you are about to come you change the mode and start telling how much you love it. Got that?”

“I should take it as rough as I can. If I can take it rougher, I fight and scream. If it is hurting too bad I’m stop fighting and be silent. When I’m about to cum I start loving it all. Got it. This sounds like fun! I chose my own bed”

Her bed... I really hoped that we wouldn’t break it in process. I sat down and motioned for her to sit on the edge of the table in front of me. I lifted her legs to the table so that her knees were bent, and legs spread wide. Her dress slide up and I could smell her virgin pussy. It was clean due to her “ass-shower”. 

#pussyeating

“Dinner is served”, I said grinning and dove for her.

Her pussy was so tiny it fit easily under my mouth. I didn’t eat her out often. This was a special treat for her and I had no intention to eat her out for long. I just wanted to taste her and make her cum, so she would eager and have more fun in the rougher part. I also wanted to save a much time as possible for her rough treatment roleplay. I went immediately for the trick she liked the most. I sucked her whole pussy into my mouth and while sucking it like a baby would suck for milk while I lightly nibbled her lips with my teeth and massaged it with my tongue. She tasted a little salty and so fresh. I tasted her getting more aroused as her taste changed. Her juices had started to flow.

“Ooo. Ooo. Ooo.”, she was moaning. “That tickles so nice. Suck my little pussy. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo. Oiii!”, she let out a little yelp of pleasure when I used my teeth little harder leaving red teeth marks on her tiny tender pussy lips.

#fingering (ass)

“Don’t eat my whole pussy. I’ll need it still. Ooo. Ooo. Ooo.”, she continued moaning. I could hear that she was absolutely loving it. I decided to push her over and started lapping her clit with my tongue. Same time I pushed her to lay down on the table and pulled her so that her ass was just over the edge. I quickly wet my left middle finger in her pussy juices and started pushing it into her asshole.

“OOOH. YES. Just like that. Tickle me with your tongue. Stuff your finger into my ass. I love when you play with my ass. OOOH.”

I her ass felt really tight and hot to my finger. I withdrew it, and pushed both index and middle finger into her as. I didn’t wait her response but just started to finger fuck her ass really hard.

“OO. OO. OO. OO. OO. OO. WOHEEEE…”, she cried as first her pussy in my mouth started squirting and then her ass started contracting on my finger. I drank her sweet tasting juices and withdrew my fingers. I waited until her orgasm had faded and took good hold of her hair.

“You’re a naughty little girl!”, I said angrily dragging her down from the table. “You don’t offer your pussy for your own pleasure to men on the kitchen table. Naughty little girls will be sent to their rooms and get punished!”

“OOH. NOO! Let me go. Let me go.”, she was yelling and trying to fight as I dragged her by her long hair up the stairs. I saw she had trouble staying on her feet and pulled harder from her hair. “Now come on, you 10-year-old slut!”

When we got to her room, I threw her to bed and she immediately tried to get up. I pushed her down and turned her on her belly. Then I put my knee lightly on her neck and started to undress. 

“Stay down or I’ll hurt you real bad!”, instructed her. As I was removing my T-shirt, I could feel her fighting to get up. I knew she was still into this. After my shirt I changed my knee to my forearm and started to remove my shorts she found her voice again.

“What are you doing. Let me go. LET ME GO! Why are you taking your clothes off?”, she cried out still trying to struggle of my grip.

“I’m going to show you what happens to little girls who are such a little sluts, that they offer they pussy to be eaten in kitchen. And since you pussy is too small to fuck, I’m going to fuck your ass until you learn never to do that again.”

Strong ripping sound filled the room when I ripped her summer dress open halfway up her back. Her cute flat buttocks came into view. I always loved to look how small and cute they were. Like her strong legs just joined her back and she had no ass at all. Just tiny curves going to her narrow hips. The sight of my thick dick disappearing between then was really something! 

Sally turned her head to me. Her beautiful face had a look of fear on it when she was looking at his erected penis.

“Please don’t fuck me in the ass. I’m terrified. I’m too young. It is way too big. I’ve never done anything like it. I promise. I will never offer my pussy for eating again. Please…”

I slapped her on her small ass hard. Her ass was so tight it actually hurt my hand. I slapped the other cheek too. I could see the red areas forming where he had slapped her. She was now screaming and struggling as I held her in place.

“Shut up, you tiny preteen slut. If you feel that you are old enough to have your pussy eaten, you are old enough to be fucked in the ass.”, I waved my dick in front of her beautiful little girl face. “This will go all the way in there over and over again. It will hurt you so bad! You will be crying for mercy as I ram it in. But there will be no mercy!”

“Please no. Please don’t. Please don’t spank my ass anymore.”, she cried out in pain.

Great idea! The sounds of smacking echoed in the room as my hand landed hard on her already red and burning hot ass cheeks again and gain.

“You. Don’t. Get. To. Tell. Me. What. Not. To. Do.”, I told her in the rhythm of my smacks.

“OK. But please don’t fuck my ass.”, she was really struggling to get from my grip. I think she was about to get enough from the spanking, so I took the hint. I dropped some lube and positioned my dick on her tiny asshole. “Please. Not there. I’ll never do anything like this just don’t push it in.”

#anal

I rammed myself in with one forceful thrust. I could hear her screaming loud now. Part of it was probably due the violent entry but she kept fighting. Her 10-year-old asshole was so tight, that I could feel that she was fighting the rough entry also with her ass muscles. 

“PLEASE. NO. PLEASE. NOT SO DEEP INTO MY ASS. DON’T. PLEASE. I’M ONLY TEN!”, she was screaming from top of her lungs. This turned me on more. I pushed in with all my weight and went all the way in. She was gripping me really hard with her asshole. I started pulling out and she tried to wiggle free of my grip. I held my elbow over back of her neck which made it difficult for her. 

“NO. NO. DON’T SPANK ME. PLEASE DON’T SPANK ME AGAIN!”, she was giving me hints. This was great! I slapped her ass hard with my free hand. 

“NOOO. NOOO. NOT AGAIN. PLEASE!”, I slapped her again. And again. I was smacking her tiny ass as hard as I could. Fucking her ass at the same time. She kept screaming and fighting it. Harder she fought the harder I fucked. I was having time of my life. She kept pleading for me to stop. I just kept fucking her and smacking her ass with open palm with very strong smack. Her tiny ass was totally red. Then suddenly her voice shifted.

“OOH. I cannot take this anymore. It feels too good. Please fuck me hard. I want to cum. I want to cum…”, she pleaded me. I kept bounding her ass as hard as I could but since I didn’t need to hold her in place I freed my hand and slid it under us to her tiny pussy. I started rubbing it and soon my fingers found her clit.

“Yes. Just there. Like that. Oh. Oh. Oh. OOOOO.”, she started trembling under me. I was so damn horny that I didn’t want to waste any time either and rammed the final thrusts to her tight ass. I felt the tension in my testicles and my orgasm starting. Before I could do or think anything, I was shooting to her hot and tight pre-teen asshole. 

As I pulled out of her, I noticed her asshole looking red and swollen. It had taken some punishment as she had been fighting it. Sperm was dripping from it and her cheeks were glowing red. She would be feeling this game every time she sat down today.

“Push your ass up in the air so sperm doesn’t leak on your bed!”, I instructed. As she did, I could see markings of my teeth on her pussy lips. She definitely had taken some punishment. I really hoped she wouldn’t get too sore. I stroked her ass and asked “Did you like the Rough game?”

“Yeah! It was so much fun. It hurt so much but felt good at same time. Can we do this again some time? Please…”

“Sure! It was very much fun for me also. I have some toys at my place for this type of play. Let’s play with those next time you visit me. But now go get a quick shower and dress up before your mum gets here.”

EPILOGUE

After I sent Susan to shower and I went to rinse myself in the toilet. After splashing water to my face, I looked representable and not too much like as if I had just fake-raped a 10-year-old. Knowing that Susan liked it rough, gave me some ideas and I really wanted to take her virginity before she turned eleven. Time to instruct her for some stretching. 

“Lay on your bed.”, I instructed show fresh Susan. As she did, I took a small mirror. I spread her tiny pussy wide open. “Can you see that thing blocking your pussy. There deeper inside?”

“Yeah.”, Susan acknowledged as I pointed to her hymen.

“That’s your cherry. While you are a great Anal vixen, you are technically still a virgin. I want to fix that. I want to fuck your pussy while you are still ten. When I’m going to teach you how to suck my cock. Like I eat your pussy. When we are done, you have taken my cock into all of your three holes at young age of ten. That is going to be quite an achievement!”

“Oh. Is that as much fun as you fucking my ass?”, Susan asked keenly.

“As much or even more. And there is something special which no girl of your age can do. You remember that movie where three guys were fucking one of the Anal vixens?”

“Oh yeah. That looked so cool. She was so good. She was sucking on one and the others were fucking her ass and pussy at the same time.”

“Just that. If we train hard, you can probably have me fucking one of your holes and two fucking machines with dildos fucking two others. You could be like that super good Anal vixen in the movie. We just need to train…”

“What do I need to do?”, she asked sounding even more keen.

“We need to stretch you pussy as much as possible. Before I take your cherry. So as much as possible will fit into you.”, I told her.

“Cool. How do we do that?”

“Like this.”, I put index and middle fingers of my both hands into her pussy. I pushed them all the way to her hymen and spread them sideways as much as I could. I could see some strain on her face. Her pussy was not used to this. I took my fingers out. “Now you do it.”

“Good. Now spread as much as you can and hold it there.”, I instructed her and Susan pulled her pussy open even wider that I had. I placed my hands on her thighs “Very good. Now hold it here. Every night when you go to bed you need to train your pussy. You pull it open from as deep as you can without breaking your cherry and hold it here for 5 minutes. Then you get a really good sleep. You will do this every night when you are alone. Until I can fuck you pussy so that my dick goes all the way in. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that!”, little 10-year-old Susan said keeping her virgin pussy stretched open the whole time.

Then it was just for us to wait for Sarah to come home. I paid her for the yoga, and we talked some time about general boring neighbor stuff. I was happy that I’d gotten myself unloaded and kissed her goodbye, in a little non-neighborly way. It was time for lunch. 

After all bodily needs were fulfilled, I returned home. I couldn’t help my curiosity: I had to take a peek. Sally was on the bed her ass high in the air. Katie had the Magic wand in her left hand pushed firmly against Sally’s clit. Her right hand was working dildo in and out of Sally’s pussy. Based on movements of her mouth Sally was screaming. I turned off the video feed. My girlfriend was also getting some. It was all good. It was a good Saturday and it was not even noon yet!

Around four clock I got a message asking me to meet girls at pool. The girls were cutely standing hand in hand and smiling to me.

“Hey, Lovebirds.”

“Hey, John.”, girls said in unison. Sally continued “BIG thanks for letting us use the pool house. And your toys. It was very much fun. For both of us. But we need to head now to my place. I’ll clean up properly Monday morning when I do the pool before our nationals’ trip.”

“Sounds good to me. How do you girls think you manage the trip without tipping off your teammates of your little secret?”

“We are roommates.”, said Katie with wide smile. “And about that. Could we borrow maybe two of the toys for the trip? Just for relaxation purposes…”

“Of course, you can. Just don’t let anyone find them. And don’t spend any extra time in your room. Just the nights and remember to sleep also. It is an important competition.”

“Yeah.”, Sally agreed. “We feel so relax after sex. I think we’ll do great! And we have already agreed rules… One more thing: we might take a walk later this evening. Would it be OK for you if we got lost and happen to wonder to the pool house?”

“Sure, girls.”, I laughed. 

With that they left with their picknick basket and cute matching outfits. I watched those hot asses disappear and went for a swim.

Monday morning Sally arrived to do the pool, right after I got off the phone with the construction company. I had ordered an installation of glass ceiling with opening and closing mechanism to my pool. It was going to be quite of construction as my yard was not a small one and I had 5-meter-high jumping tower. I’d ordered design as soon as I first fucked Sally in the shower and realized I could get her team to hang at my pool. There was going to be some serious underage gymnast girl fucking going on at the pool during this summer and e were going to need some privacy. I had seen the design and quite a miracle of engineering it was going to be. It had fixed points only in the walls of my house and pool house. Everything was stored outside my fence to it didn’t even take space off my ward. From there first the supporting mechanisms climbed up and locked in place layer by layer. Then the tempered glass plates would start to cover it. In 15 minutes, I had either indoor or outdoor pool. I couldn’t wait it to be installed. It was going to start this afternoon and to be completed by Friday. It probably cost more than some of the neighbor houses, but I really didn’t care: since I started fucking Sally and she became my steady girlfriend my game was really hot. I made more money in a month than most of my neighbors would make in 10 years.

Sally was in a rush to do the pool since they were leaving soon and had only an hour. I told her to forget the pool. We were going to be week apart and that was going to be tricky for me. During the summer we had fucked at least every second day. She on the other hand was grateful for my help with Katie and was up for anything. I playfully proposed 45 minutes in the pool and we both laughed. Then we headed to the house and my bedroom. We fucked and made love for an hour and she kissed me goodbye. When she was leaving, she had an interesting request

“Could you lend me thousand dollars?”

“What do you need it for?”, I asked curiously. Surely thousand was not much money for me but it was for her.

“I’m going to get you a gift.”

“With thousand dollars?”, I asked starting to be even more curios

“Don’t you think you deserve it?”

“Sure. I’ve been a very good boyfriend and gotten you a cute girlfriend…”

“Indeed. So, you DO deserve a gift.”

“What if I don’t like it? Or I have one already? Or I don’t have use for it?”, I bombarded her with questions, trying to get an idea what she was getting me. My curiosity was killing me.

“Yes, you will like it for sure. No, you don’t yet have it. And yes, you will have use for it.”

I was hooked and gave her the money.

**Author's Note:**

> STES series will continue. All girls continue their journeys in the story. There is also plenty in world to apply STES for and I have some ideas. But I’d appreciate your views where the story should go. 
> 
> If you read this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:  
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
